Exhaust treatment systems are used to remove undesirable emissions from the exhaust of fossil fuel powered systems (e.g. diesel engine, gas engines, gas turbines), which may be used to drive, for example, generators, commercial vehicles, machines, ships, and locomotives. Exhaust treatment systems may include a variety of emissions treatment technology, such as diesel oxidation catalysts (DOCS), diesel particulate filters (DPFs), selective catalytic reduction catalysts (SCRs), lean NOx traps (LNTs) or other devices used to treat the exhaust.
Exhaust treatment systems may be installed as original equipment or may be retrofitted to a specific application. To facilitate easier installation, some exhaust treatment systems are preassembled with components enclosed within a common housing. U.S. Patent Publication 2012/0144809 discloses a catalytic converter module which houses two catalyst units geometrically arranged in a serial manner.